Sequence Listing Submission Via EFS-Web
A computer readable text file, entitled “SequenceListing.txt” created on or about Aug. 8, 2017, with a file size of about 72 kb contains the sequence listing for this application and is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
The invention relates to methods of detecting a genetic variation in a genetic sample from a subject. Detecting a genetic variation is important in many aspects of human biology.